1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning jig for adjusting a face plate. The positioning-jig is such as an adjusting guide for a face plate on a female-die in a stamping machine. Both a male-die and a female-die opposition in a stamping machine and the stamping machine stamping out a sheet and making a fold-line on the sheet at once, in which mounting a face plate on a female-die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a paperboard box (a box body) is made as shown in FIG. 5, stamp out a sheet 28 by Thomson blade (stamp-blade) 26 on a male-die (blank-die) 22 and make a valley fold-line 30 on the sheet 28 by rule-blade 25 on the blank-die 22 at once, and form a blank (stamped sheet) 29, and then bend the blank 29 along the fold-line 30 on it to making for a box body. A box body is made as such kind of paper, cardboard, plastic sheet, and these composition materials. A box body is popular in food industry, electric components industry, and automotive industry, because lightweight and good portability it has. Regarding the food industry, we can see many kinds of unique packages as limited regional specialties, for example. Thus, the market required a set of male-die and female-die and the mounting structure thereof, which is corresponding to small quantity and varied types of box bodies.
Prior art as a blank-die 22 used for stamping a sheet 28 is laser cutting on a block-board and making a slit for Thomson blade as a belt shape according to outline for unfolded box body and also making a slit for rule-blade as a belt shape according to fold-line for unfolded box body, and then fitting the Thomson blade 26 in the slit and also fitting the rule-blade 25 which height is lower than the Thomson blade 26 in the slit, and then making the blank-die 22 in general. The blank-die 22 is set on a chase (frame). A metal plate is fixed at undersurface (bottom) of the chase. The metal plate is as for backing and leveling. Both a male-die set on a chase and a female-die opposition in a stamping machine and the stamping machine stamping out a sheet and making a fold-line on the sheet at once, in which mounting a face plate on a female-die. Stamped forms of the sheet are necessary to correspond as varied types of box bodies. In case of small quantity and varied types of box bodies, frequently set the customized blank-die 22 on the stamping machine and take a stamping work, and set the customized blank-die 22 off the stamping machine.
As a stamping process insert a sheet 28 between the blank-die 22 set on the upper side of the stamping machine and the cutting-plate (female-die) 21 set on the lower side of the stamping machine, and the cutting-plate 21 up and then down, and then stamping out the sheet 28 so that blank (stamped sheet) 29 is cut on the given shape by the Thomson blade 26 and also a lot of fold-line 30 are on it by the rule-blade 25 at once. In the next, bend the blank 29 along the fold-line 30 on it and make a box body. For above structure, it is necessary addition a counter part (says face-cutting) on the cutting-plate 21, for which support to rule a fold-line 30 accurately and prevent to break up on the surface of the fold-line 30 (See FIG. 5).
In recent years, a face plate 15 which has pressure-sensitive adhesive on it back and can be post and peel repeatedly are invented, and the face plate 15 such a leaf so called “face film sheet” or “CAD-plate”, and face plate 15 is adhered to a cutting-plate 21 by it pressure-sensitive adhesive. Because, face plate 15 is not only use in general but also use in economical. The CAD-plate 15 is made of a procedure as next. Uses the CAD data to making a blank-die 22 and draw the unfolded box body on a film sheet 18, and fix a tape on the rule-blade 25 position corresponding line and make a counter part that seems smooth ridge line and trapezoid viewed from the side, and then cut off the part which Thomson blade 26 touches. Also for above a CAD-plate 15 is making next procedure. Uses the CAD data to making a blank-die 22 and draw the unfolded box body on such a Bakelite board (Bakelite is a trademark), and put a groove the rule-blade 25 position corresponding line and make a counter part, and then cut off the part which Thomson blade 26 touches (refer to FIG. 5).
Prior art as a method of mounting a face plate on a cutting-plate (female-die) for stamping machine is making next procedure. Make a guide-pin on the blank-die (male-die) and make a guide-hole opposition on the female-die, and set marking-members on the female-die guided the guide-pin and the guide-hole. After that, set a CAD-plate with set-holes on the female-die inserted the marking-members 12. And the CAD-plate adhered on the female-die, for example. On the other way, a female-part which has a concave part and is attached into the positioning-holes at the male-die detachably, a male-part which comprises an axial part inserted detachably into the concave part of the female-part and a dish-shaped head part connected to the axial part, and further provides a positioning method comprising the following steps; set the female-part on each positioning-holes and set the marking-members on each male-part; and test run the stamping machine to attaches the male-die and the female-die, and adhered the marking-members on the female-die; and adhered the CAD-plate on the female-die for the marking-members inside each through-holes (refer to JP3429828B2).
Prior art as a method of mounting a face plate on a female-die that is constructed a stamping machine; and the stamping machine has a male-die that is opposite side of the female-die; and the male-die has a stamp-blade according to outline of a unfolded box body and a rule-blade according to a valley fold-line of the unfolded box body; and the face plate such as a plate or a film sheet that has a groove to accept a projection according a hill fold-line as to be opposed the valley fold-line; and the face plate is stick on the female-die; and the stamping machine stamping out a sheet inserted and making the fold-line on the sheet at once; wherein the male-die has two or more positioning-holes at a given interval for positioning the face plate, wherein the face plate has two or more through-holes that a one-to-one correspond to the positioning-holes, and two or more marking-members that has an adhesive layer at the back and stick the adhesive layer on the female-die at the through-hole positions used by the positioning-jig that has the marking-member detachably, and further provides a positioning method comprising the following steps; set the positioning-jigs on each positioning-holes and set the marking-members on each positioning-jigs exposed the adhesive layer; and test run the stamping machine to attaches the male-die and the female-die, and adhered the marking-members on the female-die; and adhered the face plate on the female-die for the marking-members inside each through-holes (refer to JP3141440Y).
However, in the above method by using the prior art, sometimes occur positioning shift of the marking-members on the female-die, while adhering the face plate on the female-die for the marking-members inside each through-holes. A face plate has two or more through-holes at a given interval that through-holes are one-to-one correspond to the marking-members on the female-die. If the face plate slants to the female-die, bottom of the face plate specially edge of the through-hole attaches to the marking-members on the female-die. Then, sometimes position of the marking-members on the female-die shifted. Prior art as shown in FIG. 6, multiple face plates mount on the female-die at once. In case of the multiple face plates mount on the female-die at once, the marking-members on the female-die are easy to shift their positions. Therefore, position of the face plate mounted on the female-die is not certainty.
Generally, in the above method by using the prior art, an adhesive resin is applied on bottom of a face plate, and the face plate is stuck on the female-die by the adhesive resin. If the face plate slants to the female-die, a bottom part of the face plate specially edge of the face plate stick on the female-die at fast. Then, sometimes position of the face plate on the female-die shifted. In case of the larger size of face plates mount on the female-die are easy to shift their positions. Therefore, position of the face plate mounted on the female-die is not certainty.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the conventional actual situation, and the object thereof is to provide a positioning-jig for adjusting a face plate that is prevention of positioning shift occurrence while mounting the face plate on the female-die, and position of the face plate mounted on the female-die is certainty.